Alternate Ending (Maka's Demise)
by heylisnitsallie
Summary: While heading home from a night of spiteful drinking, Maka and BlackStar head back to Maka's apartment where she left a fuming Soul. But... She doesn't make it home. (Violent Imagery, Language, Death)


This is an Alternate Chapter for my story T_he Trio in Trouble, _where instead of Maka getting home to find Soul in a compromising position, she instead encountered something very different. I cried. I hope you do too.

* * *

"Maka! Hell, you need to slow down!"

The petite mesiter did not slow down but instead increased her speed, her thin legs breaking into a jog.

"Damn Death..." BlackStar cursed, pumping his legs to catch up to his under-the-water friend.

Maka held a bottle of beer in one hand and her cellphone in the other. By the time BlackStar caught up to the blonde, she was yelling profanities into her phone.

"You little bitch, why won't you face me like a man! Grow some fucking balls."

On the other end of the call spoke a staticky Soul who was trying, to no avail, to get Maka to understand that he could do no such thing since they were speaking over the phone.

Maka giggled at Soul's pleas, her belligerency irritating BlackStar more than it normally would've. Maka was the level-headed one, he was supposed to be the idiot of the group. She's stealing his spotlight!

After spewing off a few choice words, Maka jammed her thumb against the _end call _button and threw her phone over shoulder. (BlackStar caught it.)

"You know something, Star? I don't even get why I love him. He's rude, his teeth are insane, his eyes make him look albino and he acts 'so cool' when actually, he's just being an ass!"

Maka punctuated her tirade with a swig from her half-empty bottle causing the amber liquid to splash over her hand and onto the dingy sidewalk to join the varying stains that littered the ground.

BlackStar shook his head and threw his hands into the air while he wondered why he had gotten stuck walking his insane friend home. His thoughts rewinded back to right before he left and saw Tsubaki, standing in the door with a tissue in her hand. She'd come down with a cold and had been sneezing all day but still offered to take Maka home. That's why he was there. He wanted to make sure Tsubaki got better.

Before he could stop himself, he found that a smile had creeped onto his face. Maka stopped her drunken ramblings to peer curiously at him from her stoop on a streetside bench. Then a sickening grin spread across her lips.

"Are you thinking about Tsubaki? Don't even bother, you're not good enough for her."

BlackStar recoiled, his cheeks reddening in anger.

"I-... You know what? I don't get why Soul loves _you_. You're such a bitch, _all the time._ You don't even understand how much you have. Soul would kill for you, he loves you _**so much**_ and all you do is treat him like he's awful. _You _don't fucking deserve _him_! As a weapon, as a roomate, a friend, At all. You just don't."

Maka furrowed her brow as if she was confused, her jaw agape. Then, with an exaggerated breath in, she burst into hysterical laughter.

"You think I don't know that? Don't be dim. I know that he's a million times better than me."

Maka studied the bottle in her hand, "It's easier to point out his flaws. It makes me feel better."

Much to BlackStar's surprise, Maka bent down to place the bottle on the curb of the street. She jumped down from the bench and walked backwards alongside the sidewalk, in the road. She watched her feet as she moved but BlackStar could see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

After a couple of minutes in silence, the two ended up across the street from her building. Maka looked up when Star stopped, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You know, Tsubaki actually likes you. You should really make a move."

BlackStar did not move from his position and stayed silent as he thought over what to say. Maka took his silence as anger and began to walk across the road. She looked up at her own living room window and saw Soul standing near the couch. Blair was sitting down beside him and talking excitedly. Maka felt a pang of jealousy but quickly hid it from her face.

"Maka? Thank you."

Star's voice pulled her from thoughts so she turned around in the middle of the lane, just a few feet from the sidewalk. She nodded slightly and flashed a grand smile.

* * *

The smile was still on her face when a car, moving way too fast, rammed into her.

* * *

BlackStar screamed. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He had seen Maka's green eyes widen in shock the very second the metal made contact with her skin. She was propelled forward about 15 feet before skidding across the pavement in a streak of blonde hair and red. The car that had hit her screeched and veered to the other side of the road, hitting a lamp-post and folding like an aluminum can.

Star ran forward, towards Maka's unmoving body, screaming repeatedly for someone to call the police. He fell to his knees beside his friend, noting with a detatched happiness that her chest was moving, shallowly, but still moving.

Her eyes were open, the light faded but still visible while she wildly searched the sky for someone who wasn't there.

"Soul..." She breathed, her chest heaving with the effort it took to pull that word from her lips.

BlackStar screamed again, this time for Soul as he scooped Maka into his arms to gently prop her up in his lap. Maka opened her mouth to scream but no noise came out. Star finally saw what caused all the blood that surrounded them. Protruding from the back of her neck was a shard of metal, about a quarter of inch thick and as long as Star's index finger. Aside from that, Maka also had small shards of glass covering the left side of her body, varying in size and deepness.

"Soul... You ass..."

BlackStar looked up to where Maka was staring to see Soul, barechested and panting, standing not but a foot away.

Soul's infected scar glowed with a sickening red color and seemed to be blleding but he didn't look as if he felt anything.

Maka frowned slightly and managed to squeak out a "you're hurt...". Soul laughed, a harsh sound that ended in a choking sob.

"You're dying and that's all you can say?"

BlackStar transferred Maka into Soul's lap when he was situated and watched as the two of them stared at one another.

* * *

Soul choked on another body-shaking sob and let his tears fall freely over Maka as she smiled ever-so-slightly.

"Soul... You didn't... tell me..."

He shook his vigorously, tears spraying from his cheeks.

"I didn't want you to worry." He whispered, "Maka, please don't die. I love you so much, please don't do this to me."

Maka opened her mouth to take a breath and ended up whimpering in pain. Instead of speaking, she smiled, this time one of her honest smiles and mouthed back, "I love you too."

Soul shook his head again and cradled her tighter in his arms, leaning his head down next to hers and kissing her softly on the lips. The smile stayed put. Soul pulled back slightly and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek and her eyes crinkled like they used to. And as he sat there, his meister in his arms, he watched as every ounce of life and spark, feistiness and wonder faded from her eyes.

* * *

And as he watched he felt a pain in his chest that had no comparison. He was a weapon; put on this earth to protect his meister. He didn't protect her well enough. Now, as Maka Albarn left this world and moved onto the next, a large part of Soul Evans left with her. Because when she left, his soul went with her.


End file.
